


Don’t tell me you love me

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anidala Inspo, Ben Solo is sad, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, about to die so they love eachother, angsty, someone give Ben a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: It’s the end, the final battle. Good and Evil are face to face. But all Ben wants is Rey, for her to understand how he feels. He wants to be with her. He loves her. He wishes she would feel the same, but he knows he has been selfish. His whole life he had only done what’s best for himself and now, now he had to do what was best for the galaxy.





	Don’t tell me you love me

Rey jumped through the air, flipping over the tie fighter zooming towards her before landing gracefully on top of it. She practically screamed, she had finally done it, she'd finally done it! "I DID IT!" She shouted, Ben chuckled through their bond. Rey smiled, she liked it when Ben laughed or smiled. It gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling. The tie fighter slowly came to a stop and the hatch of the cockpit opened. Ben climbed out a few moments later, he nearly lost his balance when Rey ran into his arms laughing and cheering.

Ben wrapped his arms around the young Jedi, and smiled. With Rey at his side, they could take down evil with their eyes closed.

* * *

That night the young force users sat with their fellow resistance pilots in the cockpit of the falcon. "You know Solo," Said Poe taking a sip of Han's old Corellian whisky, "I've always wondered if you ever found someone."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "What are you on about Dameron?" He asked with a sigh taking the bottle from the pilot'a grasp and taking a swig himself. Poe laughed, "I mean did you ever, you know, find a girl." He asked. Ben rolled his eyes as Rose, Jannah, Finn and Rey all burst out laughing. "Honestly Poe, I will never understand why you are so obsessed with other people's love lives." Said Jannah taking a sip of her whisky. Poe brushed it off and turned back to Ben, "Well Solo? You got an answer?" Poe asked expectantly.

Ben sighed and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Well there is this one girl." He said meeting Rey's gaze, he awkwardly turned back to Poe who jumped up from his seat pointing a finger at him, "Ha I knew it!" He shouted.

"Oh shut it Poe." Said Rose who was sitting in Finn's arms, "Tell us about her Ben." She said.

Ben took another swig if whisky, "Well she hated me when we first met, and sometimes I think she still does." He smiled awkwardly before looking up at Rey, "She's brave, kind and never fails to do the right thing. But most importantly, she would do anything for the people she cares about and I admire her for that."

Poe stood and walked over to the ex Supreme Leader, "Aw little Benny boy is in love." He said ruffling his hair. Ben slapped his hands away, "Fuck off Dameron." He said pushing the pilot back into his seat.

"Well she sounds like a pretty amazing girl." Said Finn. Ben looked down at his feet, "Yeah she is."

He looked back at Rey, he could feel a mixture of feelings moving through the bond. "Don't look at me like that." She said firmly. Ben leaned forward slightly, the room had fallen silent, even Poe didn't breathe a word. "Why not?" He asked.

Rey took a deep breath, "Because it makes me feel uncomfortable." Then she stood and moved quickly out the cockpit. Ben jumped up immediately to go after her, he stood in the doorway of the falcon as he watched her walk away in the direction of the hyperdrive. She liked tinkering with engines when she was nervous. The group broke into chatter, expressing their views on the lover's quarrel going on in front of them.

Ben walked down the corridor following the sounds of Rey working. He hadn't meant to reveal his feelings for her, he wasn't ever going to tell her. But with the help of his father's Corellian whisky, it had just slipped out. "Rey?" He said sitting down next to the hyperdrive hatch. Rey stood up from where she had been crouched next to some wiring. She messed around with her multitool, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry Rey." He said earnestly. Rey shrugged and turned back to the hyperdrive, "Don't worry it's just a harmless crush, it means nothing." She said casually.

Rey turned to him, finally looking into his eyes, "It's not like you love me." She whispered. Ben remained silent, he flooded their bond with his feelings for her. Rey shook her head as he opened his mouth to tell her those three words. Tears were in her eyes, "No, don't, don't tell me you love me." She said. Ben Ali's down into the space next to her and took her hands in his. "Why not? Rey please, I know you feel it to." He said.

"It would never work." Rey countered, pulling her hands away, "No one would ever accept it."

Ben shook his head, "No we can work it out."

"Ben you don't understand, we would be forced to live a lie. I couldn't do that." She said, her voice lowering into a whisper, "It would destroy our lives."

Ben stepped closer to her, she could feel his breath tickling her skin as he back her into a wall. "I'm telling you that I don't care, we'll run away, far away where we can be together."

Rey shook her head, "No Ben we can't, it's not possible." She gently pushed him away, "We can't fall in love with each other, don't fall in love with me, I don't want to break your heart." She pushed past him and left the room, leaving Ben as tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

The following weeks were spent training, training every second of every day they had left. There was tension between Rey and Ben after the night on the falcon. Training was awkward and their sparring was more messy and uncoordinated than usual. Ben could almost hear his uncle and grandfather tutting and shaking their heads.

Then one dark day time was up, and the pair were captured by the first order. They had made a stupid mistake, they had failed to work as a team due to their embarrassment from the events weeks prior.

So they had to pay the price. They were on Geonosis awaiting to enter a large arena, their arms chained to the cart. Rey and Ben stood in silence, nervously awaiting their deaths.

Ben looked down at Rey's shaking hands. "Don't be afraid," he said. Rey turned to him, he could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm not afraid to die, I've been dying a little bit everyday since you came into my life."

Ben looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking straight at him, "I love you." She whispered. Ben felt his heart skip a beat. He simply stared at her, "Y-you love me?" He asked. Rey gave him a sad smile and nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I thought that we had decided not to fall in love." He said looking out at the arena, "That we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives."

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." She said slowly leaning closer to him, "I love you with all of my heart Ben Solo. You are everything I've ever searched for, you're my family and when I'm with you, I'm home and before we die I want you to know." Ben closed the short space between them and kissed her, it all happened so quickly and it was over my sooner than he would of liked. But it was perfect. "I love you." He whispered as the cart led them into the Arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this I lowkey wrote at 1 am so sorry if it’s crap
> 
> Drop some comments and kudos to make my day


End file.
